Take Me to the Moon
by painkillerjane
Summary: Victoire loves stargazing and Teddy loves Victoire. He plans a surprise for her one night and she is pleasantly surprised. NEXT!GEN:Teddy/Victoire. Warning! Fluff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for the HPFC Camp Potter Tech Discovery Challenge Week 2 with the prompts:**

Mandatory: Write about Teddy Lupin.

· Optional: 1. shooting stars 2. "A man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on." J.F. Kennedy 3. piracy 4. 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs 5. ice cream.

This was my first attempt at writing Next Gen, I hope you all enjoy!

Discailmer: I own nothing of the Potter Universe!

* * *

Take Me to the Moon

"Teddy, can you imagine what it would be like to float up there, swim in all that vastness? Oh, it would be so… romantic!" Victoire sat up from the blanket they both lay on in the small clearing by the pond. They were just out of sight from The Burrow, hidden away together, the moon reflecting off the still water.

Ted smiled, his love for this girl thrumming in his chest. His breath caught as she turned her gaze upon him. She always had this effect on him, whether because of her Veela heritage or the way she expressed herself, he didn't know nor did he care. All he cared about was being with her right here under the stars. He smiled softly at her.

"Muggles claim to have been to the moon, did you know, Tor?" Her eyes lit up making her eyes crinkle. He reached out to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She was always so full of wonder and curiosity.

"Really? To the moon and back? I thought that only happened in stories. I wonder what it is like?"

"I imagine it's like floating in the pond." He pulled back down, resting her head on his arm so they could both watch the stars twinkle to life. They were naming the constellations when Lily called to them from the edge of the garden.

"I suppose we need to go in now, Teddy. Thank you for another wonderful night," and with that she sat up.

They walked to the house hand in hand picking at the tall grass as they went. They were quiet, listening to the night sing its song in the meadow.

"There you two are! Teddy, Daddy wants to see you in the shed," she pointed across the way to the old shed which Harry had been slowly adding to his father-in-law's muggle collection. She held out her hand to Victoire with a knowing smile.

Teddy kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "I'll see you at our spot at witching hour?" Victoire blushed and nodded ever so slightly making Teddy smile as they parted ways.

* * *

"Ted? Ted," Victoire whispered into the darkness of the trees surrounding the pond. "Where are you?"

Slowly a shadow emerged from the darkness making her gasp in surprise. He extended his hand, "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled allowing him to lead her to the blanket he had spread out on the ground. They sat side by side, knees and elbows touching.

"What did you…" He pressed his lips to hers softly quieting her words.

"Watch," he whispered, breaking their kiss. "Look at the sky."

He pulled his wand out, swished it in a complicated manner and whispered, "_Lumo Deciduum Sidus." _

White light erupted from the tip of his wand illuminating their faces. The light glowed brighter the further away from them it moved until suddenly it erupted in a thousand pieces high above the tree tops.

Victoire gasped. "Oh, Teddy, shooting stars!"

He kissed her again, the stars mirrored in her eyes, "Will you marry me, Victoire?" He pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out for her to see and held his breath.

Her smile vanished as she looked between the man baring his soul to her and the ring. Her face softened further and she smiled.

"Yes," she whispered as she touched is hand. They kissed again as he slipped the ring onto her finger, the stars he made just for her raining down around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is written for the HPFC CAMP POTTER Arts and Crafts Week 4 **

**same universe as "Take me to the Moon"**

This week's prompts:

Mandatory: 1. Ink. 2. Higher. 3. Before.

Optional: 1. Cosmic Love - Florence and the Machine. 2. Possibilities. 3. Glass wings. 4. Hideaway. 5. Yes, sir.

* * *

Ink.

The ink from the quill was still smudged on his fingers;

his anxious pacing leaving patterns in the stone.

Today is the day.

Higher.

She smooths the wrinkles from her gown

Her hair in perfect red curls

She waits for the music to sound

A slow curl of delicate notes intertwined with a soft melody

And then it gets louder and higher and faster until

The doors open and she steps through

Before.

Friends since childhood, destined to be together,

long before this day, to develop

A love born of a bond stronger than life itself.

Every experience, every tear, every laugh, every fight

Bringing them closer to this moment.

Cosmic Love

Sometimes when the stars align perfectly

Two souls are born

Brought together

And know they belong at each other's side

It is a phenomenon known as cosmic love

They knew it existed without question

Their parents were a part of this

Celestial belonging, and they were the third generation.

Possibilities. 

He stood still, breathless,

She walks slowly towards him

Her arm linked with her fathers as they smile a secret smile,

A father-daughter smile full of love,

And faith, and possibilities of sharing that smile one day.

Glass wings. 

She smiled at her father and looked up from beneath the veil

And the look on her soon-to-be-husband

Made her smile brighter, fuller, harder til it touched her eyes.

This man made her feel like she had glass wings

That would never break because he would always catch her.

Hideaway. 

He was anxious to have this happen.

To finally be one with her in the eyes of everyone

To be reunited under the stars again.

He wanted to share with her all he could promise,

All he had, all he was, and all they would become.

He would build her a hideaway when the world weighed on her shoulders

Would carry her pain when she couldn't bear it

He would protect her from the seasons and the ills they could bring

He wanted to hold her, shield her from the world

So that she would always smile.

Yes, sir.

Bill looked at Teddy, stepping between his little girl

and the man who would take her away.

They clasped hands, eyes staring, one pair burning with intensity,

The other full of understanding.

No words were needed but still

Teddy said, "Yes, Sir."

And with that he turned to Victoire with a smile, kissed her cheek

And moved to sit beside his wife.

They turned to each other

With a newly found love

Clasped hands and looked across all those gathered

"I do."

"I do."


End file.
